Resident Evil: Apocolypse
by KIoSK
Summary: A new S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team searches Greenfield city for survivors of a new vrus outbreak
1. New Case, New Team

Chapter 1: S.T.A.R.S. Is Back At What They Do Best  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. force was once again back to work after numerous suspicious sitings in a city a few hours north of Raccoon City called Greenfield City. Although the top members of S.T.A.R.S. such as Chris and Jill were long retired, the team was still equipped with the best members of any Bravo team. The two of the best members of this team were Ben Hutsworth and Christina Lowry. Ben and Christina are partners and have solved many cases involving murders but they never witnessed any zombie cases, they just heard a lot about them. After hearing about the sitings they both volunteered for the case wanting to witness a zombie case for them selves.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. team consisted of six members: the captain, John Sanspol, assistant captain, Ben Hutsworth, medical professional, Amy Wayton, assistant medical professional/private, Christina Lowry, engineer, Dan Bagert, and weapons expert, Jerry Cadhart. These six members were aboard a helicopter and were very excited, yet nervous, as they were about to land in Greenfield City.  
  
"Get ready to land." Said Captain Sanspol to the other five members. "As soon as we land be very cautious and stick close together as we may need to back each other up at any given time."  
  
The helicopter landed, and equipped with a pistol, a shotgun, flares, a radar system, walkie-talkies, and, of course, a flashlight, each Bravo member left the helicopter, not knowing that this just may be the worst possible outbreak of a virus in S.T.A.R.S. history.  
  
"Okay team, let's stick with the plan and try to find a large mansion just like we were instructed. It's also supposed to be around a farm with a large cornfield so let's keep our eyes open and be extra careful." Instructed Captain Sanspol.  
  
"Captain, don't you think we should try to find someone and ask directions?" asked Ben.  
  
"That's a good idea but there's only one problem,the whole town fled the city, I honestly don't blame them. So we have to find this mansion ourselves." Replied Captain Sanspol. "Let's just search for a bit and we should find it. I mean, how hard can it be to find a mansion.  
  
After an hour of searching the captain's strategy paid off. They found themselves in front of the mansion but there was only one problem, they had to cross the cornfield to get to it.  
  
"Now team, the sources told me that this mansion was inhabited by a family with seven members. I'm not sure if they are still inside or not. They also own this farm and breed sheep and horses so don't be alarmed if you hear any animal noises. Okay team let's go into the cornfield. Stick close together and if anyone gets lost just shoot a flare into the sky and we'll come and get you. If anyone gets injured Amy will attend your injury immediately and we will get someone to pick you up if it is necessary and someone else will fill you in. Let's go." Captain Sanspol said.  
  
Following their order, the bravo team took their first step into the case; most of the members took their first step towards doom. 


	2. A New Captain

Chapter 2: Death Of A Captain  
  
It has now been twenty years since the last virus outbreak, and also since the last time anyone has heard any news relating to the Umbrella Corporation. Over the past twenty years the Umbrella Corporation has been very secretive and some people even question their existence. Even though some people think that the Umbrella Corporation disbanded, the S.T.A.R.S. force knows that the corporation has been planning something big for a while.  
  
The Bravo members weight made the cornstalks bend and snap under their feet. It was a cold and misty night so the team had a hard time to see where they were going.  
  
"How much further away until we reach the mansion?" Jerry Cadhart asked, panting as steam was rising from his mouth.  
  
"I'm not sure." Captain Saspol responded, also panting due to exhaustion. "We should reach the mansion soon. I'd say about another ten to fifteen minutes, just hold your horses." At the time, John Saspol had no idea how ironic the statement he just made would turn out to be.  
  
"Come in Captain Sanspol, come in." Sounded a familiar voice from the Captains walkie-talkie.  
  
"Captain Sanspol here." The Captain responded.  
  
"Captain Sanspol, I have very urgent and important news." Said the voice and all the members crowded toward Captain Sanspol, listening carefully. "We just got word over at the station that the mansion you were assigned to inspect may have more people in it than you first expected. About two days ago, when the so called "X" virus was released, it just so happens that the owners of the mansion were hosting a party. The number of people who attended the party is unknown but you should get an idea when you see how many cars are still parked in the driveway. The cars are still there because there were no survivors in the mansion. Since you were assigned the case there is no backing out of it so take extra precaution exploring the mansion. Oh, and good luck."  
  
"WAIT!" yelled Captain Sanspol, but he was interrupted by a busy signal on his walkie-talkie. "Well, you heard what the dispatcher said. From here on out take extra precaution and, I know I keep repeating myself but I can't stress it enough, stick together." Listening to the Captains orders the team continues forward toward the mansion with all ears open.  
  
After about another five minutes of walking the team stopped for a little break.  
  
"When are we going to reach the damn place?" Jerry Cadhart asked impatiently.  
  
"Why can't you just wait? I mean, are honestly that anxious to reach a mansion with. with. with who knows what's inside of it!?" Christina Lowry said, fed up with Jerry's complaining.  
  
"Well, you don't have to get all bitchy, I'm just cold!" Jerry snapped back.  
  
"That's enough you two!" Ben said, breaking up the argument.  
  
"We'll, I'm not saying to take any sides but it is pretty cold out here. But I'm not anxious to reach that mansion either." Dan Bagert said.  
  
"Did anyone just here hooves just now?" Amy Wayton asked, alarmed. As soon as she said that hooves were again heard in the distance by everyone, trotting closer and closer towards them.  
  
"Everyone, get prepared to fire. Who knows what hellacious animal this may be." Captain Sanspol instructed. Everyone immediately pulled out a gun. The hooves were very close now and all the members were holding their weapon of choice very tightly. All of a sudden the hooves were right around the Bravo team but the mist and the cornstalks made it almost impossible to see anything, but then the hooves stopped.  
  
"Is it gone?" Jerry asked with a tremble in his voice. Suddenly, a horse emerged from the cornstalks and caught Captain Sanspol's hand in its massive jaw, dragging him behind it. The horse was so fast that the Bravo team was late to respond but eventually started running at the horse at top speed.  
  
"Shoot out its legs!" Ben yelled over the sounds of hooves, cracking cornstalks, and the yelling of Captain Sanspol. The team immediately responded, opening fire at the horse's legs. To their surprise the horse didn't collapse.  
  
"What kind of animal is this?" Amy Wayton asked, looking shocked.  
  
"Like Captain Sanspol said, it's some kind of hellacious beast that's probably infected." Ben responded, still shooting at the horse's legs. "Forget about the legs, just shoot the horse anywhere team!" After a few rounds, the horse finally went down with a thud and a cracking sound.  
  
"Captain, are you okay? Captain?" Ben asked, into the mist. He immediately shone his flashlight at the dead horse, not expecting what he and the rest of the team were about to see. Underneath the horse was the dead body of Captain John Sanspol, with a deep bite wound in his left hand.  
  
"Well that explains the cracking sound." Jerry said.  
  
"This isn't a time to be funny!" Christina said, practically crying. "We should have been more careful but I doubt anybody expected this to happen. Well, since the Captain's dead, I guess you're in charge Ben."  
  
"What the hell is up with the horse, though?" Dan Bagert asked, with his eyes still fixed on the horse. The horse was greenish in colour and had bloodshot eyes. Its legs appeared to have been hit by numerous bullets but the horse just wasn't affected by them. It was almost as if the horse gained extra strength in its legs.  
  
"We're going to have to block our emotions right now team." Ben started. "We have to leave his body here right now and retrieve it when we finish the case. Let's keep moving, team, we're almost at the mansion. The team started to walk again and eventually they reached the mansion.  
  
"There are about ten cars in the driveway so the dispatcher was right about the party. Okay team let's go inside. And in the words of the late Captain Sanspol, let's stick together." Ben said. He opened the door and walked inside the mansion, and the rest of the team followed not knowing that they were also, in a way, the guests to a party of their own. 


End file.
